One In The Same
by Red Reaper Of Murder
Summary: Summary inside Rated M for violence, blood, fights, cussing, sex and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: All his life he was always pushed around, slapped down by others that were like ravenous vultures he was not even happy at Hogwarts or Magical Britain and he was tired of being expected to dance to everyone's tune or whim. They want to break him and wash away his colors, his existence, his independence. They're like a sickness in his life a disease that deserves to be eradicated and soon he realized Him and Riddle are alike...one...in...the...same... Godlike/Cold/Hateful/Bitter/Cynical/Anti-social/Independent/Medical/Grey/Semi-Uncaring/Multi-Magic God/Weapon Master/Multi-Lingualist/Dark/Light/Grey/Void/Elemental Magic Master/Logical/Extremely Intelligent and Cool Hadrian, Ravenclaw Hadrian x Mass Harem, OC's, sex, blood, fights, hurtful words, death threats, vulgar words. Set during COS (Chamber Of Secrets)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any magic from other shows in here at all**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: One In The Same...<strong>

_'Master...' _Hedwig a white owl gazed at her master who was a teenage boy with wild untamed black hair, fair skin and round framed glasses, green eyes, laying on the bed staring at the ceiling absently in a detached manner as if he had no care in the world, if a certain potions master was here to see the look on his hated enemies son's face he would have done a double take and shiver in fear due to the cold, emotionless sub zero feel of his magical aura.

_Harry Potter_

_The Boy-Who Lived..._

_The freak..._

_The Golden Boy Of Gryffindoor..._

_The Saviour..._

_The spoiled child... _

He growled to himself clenching his bedsheets tightly gritting his teeth in anger and hate at the stupid titles attached to him and the labels by those who have no idea of the hardships he had to endure! He hated Ron with his petty jealousy acts and his distracting ways causing others to think he is on the same intellect level as that wastebin!.

He got up from his spot and looked at the mirror and literally glared balefully at that mocking scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt, he could hear every single word of those labels over and over his anger got overwhelming he punched it snapping the thing in two and didn't care about the lacerations upon his skin his mind was on other things then his minuscule injuries watching as they sealed up with a hiss, clenchign his hand slightly feeling every single rushing blood vessel in his body with surgical sharp precision like a master.

He was far from being average then everyone thought, he was many times smarter than his mother and even more craftier then his father on their best day, but he never wanted to gain attention so he hid himself under the illusion of a starved unloved average Harry Potter the Golden Boy a title that filled him such disgust and revulsion at being portrayed as blood good two shoes when he hardly called himself a light wizard, he was no means a dark wizard either he was in between a dark shade of Grey where he belonged.

His mood was on a hairtrigger ever since he found out how much his life was being manipulated by that stupid old coot and his lackeys, he so wanted to kill the bastards that think they can touch his family's finances and keeping him from what belonged to him. He however thought back on the feeling from Jenny Riddle a friend in Ravenclaw yet he knew she was the Dark Lord's twin not even Dumbledore figured it out but, he felt she was the only one who could ever understand him. Not even his so called friends or barely friends understood anything about the real him but she did, she treated him like a real friend and a human.

He made a decision, no more hiding, no more bowing down, no more being strong armed into doing childish shit with that red haired wastebin, no more allowing himself to be led around like a puppet. No more allowing himself to give them the satisfaction of seeing him break. He spread his finger cross his chest and watched s a series of runes and seals twisted and turned like an unlocking door much to Hedwigs confusion and slowly growing shock as his skin tuned a tad bit more fairer, his eyes were now a glowing raw scarlet amber heterochromia AK green with slitted pupils. His hair became more scraggier turning a shocking blue lengthening till his left eye was nearly covered completely with a red tattoo slowly appearing above and under his right eye, it reached to a part of his back with his face losing his baby fat leaving an aristocratic roguishly handsome expression that put one of those japanese bishounens to shame.

His short stature increased to 5'10 with a chiseled, slim muscular body , a solid 6 pack gained from blood, sweat, pain and tears of intense brutal training and his stance now showed he was ready to attack and defend at any moment. He now wore loose dark pants tucked into lace boots, with a special skintight battle suit underneath, over this he had on a whitish blue shirt under a dark blue hooded with light blue edges, hanging from the hood with two strings bearing shield shaped pendant and various symbols of a Lion, Snake, a Hawk and a Dragon on both sides while black microfilm wire gloves were on his hands though his Gryffindor sigil was on his collar much to his irritation but sighed and spoke in a much more deeper voice and more mature yet cold while wrapping his red and gold scarf around his neck covering his mouth slightly, "Let's go Hedwig Breakfast is starting." Hedwig hooted flying over to his shoulder and walked downstairs after putting various traps and enchantments on his trunk so no one not even his so called dorm mates could get into it and especially not that nosy headmaster.

(Gryffindor Dorm)

"Where's the prat at this time!" Ron shouted loudly going on a rant about his best mate being a self centered prat again getting frowns from everyone with the biggest being the Chasers Angelina, Katie and Alicia along with Fred and George and Ginny while Hermoine had a very dark scowl aimed at the ginger haired arrogant bastard, "Ronald Weasley unless you want to get hexed badly i suggest you shut your disgusting mouth!" Hermoine snapped angrily getting an angered look from the jealous child, "Oh sod off ya stupid bint i'm the only best friend Harry needs in this world not you and or anyone else!" He got louder grinning seeing her flinch while others especially Nevan (Fem. Neville) standing up only for a cold voice to speak up, "Is that so Ronald Weasley..." The voice was smooth as water and cold as ice and everyone turned in slow motion and saw the new Harry or Hadrian Potter.

"H-harry?" Nevan squeaked with a red flushed face only getting a quiet nod in her direction noticing all the girls had blushes and shy looks in their eyes much to his bemusement, "What was that about me being an attention seeking prat Ronald?" Asked Hadrian in a very cold flat tone that would make The Ice Queen of Slytherin flinch and Ron was no better due to how he paled. "That's just what you are Potter! Nothing but an attention seeking prat who has everything we could ever want and especially what i want!" Ronald ranted unintelligently not seeing that he was slowly getting cold frosty looks from everyone and angry ones from Hermoine and Ginny.

"If that's what you think then Ronald then i'll ask Lady McGonagall and the other professors for a house transfer since it seems one of Gryffindor's lions is nothing but an arrogant spoiled wastebin." Hadrian replied boredly flicking a speck of dust from his collar and wandlessly called his trunk and belongings to his hand and walked out with the Fat Lady opening with sad yet understanding eyes.

"Harry wait!" Hermoine and the others cried except a disbelieving Ron with angered eyes.

He stopped a foot away from the steps only glancing at them with his one visible eyes making her gasp when she saw nothing it was a like a void but she could see his barely hinted sadness and remorse, "I'm sorry Lady Granger, i'm not welcome as a Gryffindor since others don't like it that i'm not the hot-headed golden boy any longer..." He almost smiled apologetically but raised an eyebrow when she gripped his arm tightly.

"H-hadrian p-please don't leave me y-you're my f-friend..." She struggled to say something else and Hadrian was curious and read her thoughts and dropped his trunk in shock when she whispered into his ear.

Hadrian looked at Hermoine begging him not to leave and sighed realizing he was still a sucker for crying women and brought her into his chest where she stopped crying only to look into his eyes, "I'll stay just for your sake Hermoine i know you love me...but i'm still uncertain on my own feelings so please give me time to come to accept it ok?" Hermoine nodded in understanding and hope only to feel dread when a sickly purple spell was shot from the common room.

Hadrian spun her around dipping low much to her surprise and awe when he used his free arm to shoot off the ground into a somersault and landed on his feet and saw behind them the spell impacted causing some part of the wall to eat away getting a narrowed eye, "Blood Boiling curse Weasley!" Ronald looked pale realizing he missed and everyone was turning murderous eyes on him and protested loudly, "You don't have the guts to harm me Potter i'm still your best mate!" Hadrian snorted in amusement and twitched two fingers up and suddenly four marble stone arms rose from the ground constricting around Ronald who screamed in pain from how tightly he was being squeezed. "H-how do you know this trickery magic!" He demanded only getting a cruel chuckle and the bindings went tighter and tighter, everyone else was shocked seeing such skilled use of Elemental Magic which only 7th years or 6th were allowed to delve into.

"That naive, attention starved little boy Harry Potter, the freak, the golden boy of gryffindor and the boy-who-lived you can call me either Hadrian Potter or Jellal Potter i preferably like Jellal to be honest." Hadrian said coldly and slowly clenched his hand tighter constricting the arms more making them cringe as sickening cracks slowly increased in volume.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!" McGonagall shouted appearing with the rest of the teachers and prefects getting fearful looks except for Hadrian who merely glanced at them boredly, "I would appreciate it if you don't confuse me with that weak illusion i put on myself to fool you." He dropped his hand to his side and allowed the marble stone arms to drop the Weasel-baka on his ass getting a pain Oomph.

Dumbledore stared at his pawn seriously and tried to send a silent compulsion charm only for Hadrian to narrow his eyes coldly causing him to flinch mentally at how much killing intent vibrated from those heterochromia eyes, "Mr. Potter why did you attack Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall interrogated trying not to stare at his exquisite blue hair and handsome face since she was still quite young.

"Because this little british weasel tart implied that i am an attention seeking prat who has everything he wants an gets everything he wants and i am just showing him what i do to those who only see me as a meal ticket if you want to give me detention Lady McGongall then go ahead but know this he dares to insinuate i am spoiled when i am forced to live with me fat arse walrus uncle and cousin with Petunia being the only who cares for me i promise i will feed him to a very hungry squid that guards our waters outside after peeling the flesh from his bones for his slight on me." He hissed dangerously glaring at a pale faced Ron while others flinched at the sheer promise in his words, Snape however raised an eyebrow impressed.

"Harry my boy he wasn't thinking on what to say can't you give him another chance it's just harmless little words-" Dumbledore began only for Hadrian to walk past the old fool ignoring him completely much to the amazement of the other teachers and students while Snape's respect for Hadrian rose even more, "I'll take my detention with Madam Pomfrey i've been meaning to learn about medical spells considering i'm always caught in the crossfire when Ron get's into childish little boy spats with others." Hadrian called back boredly and disappeared down the stairs to eat breakfast leaving a quiet crowd till someone spoke up which was Nymphadora Tonks.

"Well that hot blokes caught my attention!" Tonks chirped walking off while the professors look to Ronald with various expressions, "50 points from Gryffindor Ronald Weasley." This made everyone groan and make threatening strangling gestures at the pissed off redhead.

(Great Hall)

Hadrian was starting to get irritated and annoyed at the same time due to the stares he was getting for sitting next to Jenny who was blushing madly *She looks like a female Tom Riddle*and giggled at Jellal Hadrian Potter's slightly twitching eyebrow on his expressionless face along with Cho, Padme and Lavender visiting them, "So..." Hadrian looked at Padme with a raised eyebrow still managing to look emotionless, "May i help you Lady Chang, Lady Brown, Lady Patil?" His regal aristocratic tone yet still cold asked sharply and they raised equal eyebrows of shock, "U-um we wanted to know who you are since we've never seen you before." Cho answered sincerely Hadrian just smirked.

"Lord Hadrian Evans Potter or you can just call me my fake persona Harry Potter the Golden Boy no more..." His words echoed and watched with a smirk beside Jenny who was looking about to laugh her ass off when chaos exploded, the Gryffindors were shouting and cursing at him which he expected, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were muttering to themselves looking at him with approval in their eyes at him denouncing his rambunctious title also expressing shock Harry Potter was an illusion while the Slytherins were eyeing him calculatively.

"Potter 15 point away from Gryffindor for your stupid lie-" Hadrianl calmly set down his fork and turned his cold eyes toward a Dumbledore lapdog prefect who flinched at those cold eyes aimed at him, "Either find a better reason for the point reduction or go back to kissing the Ministry's boots otherwise piss off wanker." The older boy flinched and scampered off like a whipped dog swearing punishment and again Hadrian ignored the piece of trash.

Everyone watched with bewilderment and shock as this Lord Hadrian Evans Potter, "Harry mate, i'm going to give you another chance go back to being yourself and not this prat in front of me and i'll forget what happened in the common room." Ronald Weasley walked from his table towards his supposed best mate and meal ticket with a brazen gait followed by Cormac and his entourage not seeing Hadrian's grip on the tabel tighten creating deep cracks in the wood but Jenny and the other Ravenclaw's did and gained wary looks when Hadrian stood up and faced Ronald who was grinning like an idiot, "Piss off Weaselbee." Dracona twitched in silent laughter red in the face from laughing her self silly, Daphne and Tracey looked amused and eyes were twinkling with amusement and laughter as well. Hermoine and Ginny tried to look stern but barely held back snorts even Snape, Minerva, Trelawnley, Pomfrey, Flitwick and the prefects snorted in unison when Ronald screeched threateningly like a howler monkey only getting a straight face, "Well what do ya know howler monkeys can be trained." Drawled an amused Hadrian making a lot of faces go red nearly losing composure to laughing like crazy but the next words broke the dam, "Atleast it doesn't fling shit and screech at the same time." He looked Ronald up and down with a grin.

Silence...

Then...

"PFFFT!" Ginny broke first and began laughing so hard she thought she was gonna wet her panties and was soon joined by others with the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs being the loudest, even Snape was banging the table laughing like a hyena along with Minerva laughing herself silly.

"Reducto!" Everyone gasped when Hadrian took a point blank blasting curse to the face from a snarling Ronald Weasley only for it to turn to shock when the curse merely shifted his head to the side with a rapidly healing bruise and turned back to face Ronald and his goons with a bored expression, "Is that all Weaselbee i am many times magically stronger than you you are barely scraping 200 on the magical scale and the reducto is also a hate based magic as well meaning only those with higher magical power can kill me with it but, just so you know..." Hadrian clenched his fist as several rings appeared on his fingers getting a round of horrified and pale looks.

"Potter, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Black, Perverell, Evan's and many others i plan on claiming in 3 weeks and since you attacked a Lord of multiple houses i am allowed to retaliate with severe prejudice..." Hadrian hissed coldly with a yellow aura of sparking electricity around him causing a crater to explode under him making more than a few scamper away.

"So what the Headmaster will expel you if you attack your own house!" Ronald yelled loudly and he only got a grin like a shark smelling blood waters, "He knows not to interfere unless he want's to get his name dragged through the mud allowing a near disgraceful wizard such as yourself off with a slap of the wrist." Ronald looked like he swallowed a lemon and took aim with his wand along with others at him even ones from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor not seeing the grin on his face growing and said.

**(Hollywood Undead - We Are) **

"These odds don't in the least bit frighten me Ronald Weasley if not make me scared it's got my blood boiling intensely..." The electricity increased in intensity and frequency till it was steadily growing visible but Ronald was anything if not stubborn, "REDUCTO!" Hadrian looked up with a wild cold predatory grin and suddenly transformed into a streak of lightning flying over Ronald and his group landing on the wall looking down on them with a smirk.

"Gotta be more accurate than that ickle ronnekins!" Mocked hadrian with a smirk getting another round of blasting and stunning hexes but allowed himself to fall forward turning into a bolt of lightning appearing behind Cormac in a crouch sweeping him from under his feet with low spin sweep kick and before the others could react slammed a lightning enhanced fist driving him hard into the floor forming a human sized crater under him, Cormac coughed up blood from the explosive pain in his cracked ribs and fell unconscious.

"Stupefy!" Ronald cried out shooting a beam of red at his meal ticket only to miss as he streaked around like a lightning bolt toward a couple of Slytherin male prefects kneeing one in the ribs and hit the other with a harsh backfist to the jaw cracking both much to their surprise and agony and missed the chance to retaliate when he flickered from sight again.

"Diffindo!" Hadiran raised an eyebrow dodging a blade of magic aimed at his throat boredly and decided to use his own magic and pulled out a long black wooden stave with mystical runes running down it and pointed at two Gryffindors, "One Layered Circle: Sacred Song!" He chanted forming a purple magic seal in front of him that released a large blast of concentrated magic at their feet sending them flying over tables and hitting walls.

The others fired a multitude of curses of hexes while he employed his Lightning Magic and Stave-magic only to take on the 4th, 3rd and 2nd years even when they ganged up on him much to the we and fear of everyone at how Hadrian dodged them only by a hairsbreath, Snape, Flitwick and Minerva on the other hand were absolutely stunned seeing the use of elemental magic and stave-magic and had to duck under a few stray spells they're way.

"My word this boy could give those goblins a run for their money in sheer ferocity, even Salazar himself would be awed by the amount of focus, speed and tactics!" Flitwick exclaimed watching Hadrian transfigure a stone knight that attacked the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor groups.

Lockhart sweated knowing his plans to get more fame at being the friend and teacher of the Boy-who-lived went out the window with the brat revealing his trueself with the same thoughts as Albus with plans to get control over those seats since he thought Harry wasn't ready for them.

"H-hold still you damn jumpy bastard!" Ron panted in exhaustion with his own bruises and burns only to get a mocking grin from Hadrian bouncing around as if he was having fun, "Is that all the scion of the Weasley can do perhaps your sister would put up a better fight then you Weaselbee!" He taunted getting a completely red face from the ginger-haired prat who began firing mid-level spells he was no near ready for nor had he mastered or have the magical reserves to cast them repeatedly.

"Oh missed me there hahahaha!" Hadrian cackled having a blast as he dodged spells from all over the place with a wide ear to ear grin in his lightning body form, "Get the mudblood he'll stop once she's in danger!" Ron made the big mistake of trying to go for Hermoine who spartan kicked him in the face and hit the other three with stinging hexes to the their bits and face and Hadrian knocked out the other prefects joining and walked toward Ronald and his four cronies.

"I was going to spare you the pain of getting your bones broken but it seem's Lady Pomfrey will be getting new patients for me and her to experiment on..." Hadrian replied in a low yet sinister voice sending chills down the spines of the boy-who-lived believers and Ron himself mainly.

Hadrian bolted across the distance in an arc appearing behind Dean nailing him with a harsh right hook smashing him into a crater bigger than the others, Scott Mclaggen tried to jump at him fists swinging wildly only to get a two handed hammer blow to the head busting his nose and several teeth out. Mark fired several Incarcerous ropes around Hadrian's arm only to see him inhale breathing in a spark of lightning.

"RAIRYU NO HOKOOOOO!" Mark screamed in sheer agony as he was enveloped in the blast and impacted Gilderoy sending both flying harshly into the wall in a heap, Hadrian turned his eyes to a horrified pale Ron, "You dare to threaten my loved ones...you're no longer a waste of space Weasley!" He growled with increasingly strong sparks of electricity flying all over him *Laxus' magical aura* with more intensity then before as his anger began reaching it's zenith, "You had the intention of hurting Mione just for showing interest in me!" The whole school began rumbling in response to his increasing magical aura whichw as like a fiery yellow electric tower shocking Jenny who had an 'O' mouth expression.

Glaring with a cold expression, "I ain't got a clue what your goal is, but i'll hold you responsible for hurting my friends! My family is gryffindor, ravenclaw, slytherin, hufflepuff, Professor Snape, Pureblood, Half-Blood, House Elve, Vampire, Werewolf, Dark or Light creature and my Mother and Father's spirit that lives on in me and i..." Ron took a step back in fear when hadrian's arm sparked with electricity and he flickered in front of him fist going fast speeding to his mid-section.

"CRUSH MY ENEMIES!" Roared Hadrian burying his fist in the ginger-head's stomach making him vomit up blood and spittle in agony and like Mark he was sent flying skidding across the ground harshly and smacked dab on the steps motionless yet twitching in minute intervals of pain from the lightning infused magic whilst Hadrian still had his fist extended sparks of lightning still sparking off his body breathing calmly and calmed down.

* * *

><p>He turned around and looked into Dumbledore's eyes just as the aurors and DMLE and the minister himself and his undersecretary appeared in the doorway, "That is how i deal with my enemies Albus Dumbledore i am no one's pawn or tool to do with as they please!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong> End Of Chapter<strong>

**Hope you all liked the 1st chapter of my rewrite of Last Straw now named One In The Same, i decided to do this rwrite since i didnt like i started at the GoF arc and decided to start at CoS arc instead for more drama and such also shocking those who had the boy-who-lived image painted in their heads.**

**His appearance is like Jellal from Fairy Tail and has his expertise in magic and combat and his witty attitude which who is one of my favorite antagonists from the anime expect him using many other foreign magics as the story progresses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whats up folks this is Shinku Kami No Arashi coming at you with the next installment of One In The Same! How'd you like the first chapter? Was it thrilling? Epic? Crazy or overall Badassery?! Hehe a bit too excited today to be back updating due to major headache problems and messed up Sinus's i had to take some medicine and sleep for days plus preparing for online College is real taxing on the mind and what not.**

**A/N2: Hadrian a.k.a Jellal Potter too many names blablabla magical surge attracted the attention of the Ministry a.k.a Ostrich heads in the sand and some want Jellal to stay ignorant of his true heritage and magical power, others want to control him for their own delusional greed, satisfaction and perverse intentions, *Gags in disgust* I quote and say this again i feel disgusted and sick for saying that in Umbitch's voice, don't worry Lockhart will get bashed a shitload throughout the chapters for the 2nd year and the upcoming ones, while Jellal steals the girls attention, oh yeah also Jellal will give others a hard time to actually get him to talk since he only speaks when he needs to make a point, he only said those words to Hermione because he was putting on a mask of the old Hadrian, now its open season on all those Boy-Who-Lived fanatics**

**So without further ado here's the 2nd chapter of One In The Same!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other anime or movie element shown here.**

**Warning: Introducing of H-girls from various H-animes and regular animes, yes that means Yandere's included, minors be mindful**

**On with the show! **

* * *

><p>The hall was quiet, the atmosphere extremely tense but Hadrian Jellal Potter ignored the stares and glares aimed at him deeming them unimportant, "Hands up Potter and don't move!" Auror Dawlish threatened brandishing his wand with a smug smirk ticking him off as a Death Eater variable and ass kisser of the minister Fudge. "And why should i actually consent with your demand peon?" Hadrian drawled boredly as if Dawlish wasn't worth paying attention to causing said man to lose his grin and in place was an angry red face and a scowl.<p>

"If you value your dignity i suggest you do not think of drawing your wand Boy-Who-Lived or not." Hadrian's face now showed extreme stoic annoyance, slowly he turned his head locking eyes with the pompous auror and then everyone felt the immense pressure smashing down upon them getting strangled gasps of shock, disbelief and fear, "What did you just call me Auror Dawlish..." Hadrian's eyes turned sub zero colder than the Antarctic boring down upon the red cloaked auror who was about a millisecond away from soiling himself. "Will i have to challenge House Dawlish to an honour duel to the death just to send a message to those who think i'm an ignorant little boy?' The dark leer aimed at the visibly paling auror made him look even more ill at that thought and quailed visibly prostrating himself before the young lord who looked down at him coldly and darkly. "F-f-f-forgive m-milord Potter!" Dawlish scrambled back hiding behind a bewildered yet wildly blushing Amelia who felt a different feeling when Hadrian's magical pressure pressed down on them and dare say it made her feel.

_Envigorated..._

"Whats this we hear of your false claims of being a multi house lord." Dolores Umbridge questioned in a sickeningly sweet voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard immediately drawing glares from every female whose hearts have been captured by the young multi house lord, "If you're hoping to bait me into taking Veritaserum you are even more of a fool than i took you for Peon Umbridge..." Dolores loses her smile and scowls with a narrow snake like glare seeing the cold viper-like smile on Hadrian's face causing several females at the Slytherin table to squirm in a case of heated cheeks and rubbing thighs together from how dangerous and _controlling _ it looked, as if he had complete control of the conversation from the start.

Tracey, Daphne and several others subtly saw how the entire hall was looking back and forth between Hadrian and the Ministry well the power-hungry greedy half of it try and bait clearly more intelligent subtle Hadrian, "Was that an insult ?" Delores snarled coldly only getting an even more menacing viper smile, "Why of course not just stating a fact Umbridge-ama..." Cho who understood Japanese raised a hand up to her mouth with an 'O' expression giggling mad as did those who understood Japanese language meanings.

"Hadrian's right...she is...a bitch..." Tracey smirked cheekily getting an amused twinkly eyes from Daphne and Pansy who made a toad face and did a slow mocking Croak making the entire Slytherin table bust out laughing including the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Pomona snickered under her breath seeing Delore's atomic red face hearing the Toad crack at her and wildly looked around for the culprit, "I will not be disrespected by bastard children! I am the Undersecretary of the Minister of-MMPH!" Umbitch soon found her mouth bound tightly with a gag and before she could curse wildly again the pressure came back this time from multiple people.

Nevan Longbottom

Hermione Granger

Severus Snape

Minerva McGonagall

Ginny Weasley

Filius Flitwick

The Chaser Trio

The Twin Demons Of Hogwarts

and finally the biggest and most deadly pair of eyes glaring at her and the Ministry aurors and Fudge himself...Hadrian Jellal Evans Fucking Potter!

"I beg your pardon Umbitch?! Did you just have the gall to insinuate..." He gestures to every glaring, snarling and stone faced student aiming murderous glares in Fudge and Umbitch's direction getting nervous glances from Dawlish and the Minister's protection detail. "That we are bastard children?! IS THAT IT UNDERSECRETARY! I DARE YOU TO CALL ME A BASTARD CHILD OF LILY EVANS RAVENCLAW DRAKUL POTTER AND JAMES MARCUS GRYFFINDOR PEVERELL POTTER SAY IT!" Hadrian's eyes shone coldly with magic boreing down on the shaking Minister Fudge, his auror protection detail and Umbitch whose self-preservation instincts were going mad.

"Hadri!" Ginny struggled to get loose from the grip of Alicia and Katie, Luna doing the same with Terry and Michael both sporting grim looks knowing Hadrian had a right to react that way especially after he secretly told their house what he experienced as a child at the tender mercies of Vernon, Marge and Dudley. "M-m-mister Potter i-iam the Minister of-" Fudge is cut off again by a sharp rebuke so cold and venomous it caused the aurors behind the rotund man to flinch.

"I honestly don't give spit if you came out of Morgana Le Fay's twat." Ginerva blushed as red as her hair liking Hadrian's badboy image even more but it wasn't out of admiration for the Boy-Who-Lived not at all, she wanted to know the real Hadrian the one behind the ice coffin of a mask and the one around his heart.

"Lord Hadrian please calm down we mean you no harm! Please let me explain" He stopped the flow of magic and frowned with a nod but glared coldly at the flibbing Minister and his undersecretary. Amelia Bones stepped forward, "Lord Hadrian is it true you have come into your Lordship approximately 1 year ago?" Albus sat up hearing this, where had his pawn gone to when he was supposed to be at school, "Yes i did, i discussed it with High King Ghost Steel and he along with the finest Goblin and Master Mistress Healers corrected my underweight problem, my eyesight, my personality problems, the soul shard in my scar and removed every single block that's been placed on me which would end up leaving me a Squib with a crippled magical core by the time i reach my 4th year...and i know the one who's responsible..." Hadrian eyed Dumblebore from the corner of his eye with a bloodthirsty cold fanged grin making the man pale pasty white.

"Oh? Who is Lord Hadrian?" Hadrian smiled grabbing her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles getting loud gasps and cat calls and wolf whistles and blushes from Susan and Amelia at his actions, "Give me time and i'll tell you ja ne Mademoiselle Bones." Hadrian bid her farewell in French and Japanese walking back towards Jenny, Luna and the Ravenclaw table joined by Nevan and some of the other Gryffindors but paused shifting to his left where a fast approaching Diffindo impacted barely scratching the floor.

Hadrian glanced around slowly and noticed Lockhart was missing making him smirk darkly, continuing his walk towards the Ravenclaw table he sat down while the Aurors, Amelia, Fudge and Delores left the hall. Slowly the hall returned back to normal although everything was now hush and slightly quiet with many troubled minds and others shocked and happy at the new Lord.

Two people however were not happy along with some jealous fanboy, fangirls and a certain dead man walking recovering in the hospital not knowing they and several others are going to know what it feels like to be an Outcast in these walls!

(A few day later - Herbology)

Hadrian sighed lowly for the tenth time, he was a bit mentally taxed from his outburst at Umbitch add onto the fact he had to deal with overzealous Boy-Who-Lived fanboys and fangirls that suddenly started attacking Luna, Nevan, Hermione, even Ginny wasn't spared their ire and jealousy. He was glad the other houses backed him up and promised to protect him and his friends when he couldn't, he knew may be all powerful and intelligent but he couldn't be everywhere at one time, he discovered just like Nevan he had a green-thumb for all manner of plants which earned the normally shy introverted girl's full attention which was a bit more unnerving never having a girl pay such attention to him like the Longbottom heiress.

"Ah! Professor Sprout do you min-" Hadrian sighed setting down his notes getting a worried glance from Nevan knowing that arrogant, pompous voice anywhere. It was the ponce a.k.a Gilderoy Lockhart who was getting increasingly annoying the past few days, he seemed to be holding off on actually doing his class unless the Boy-Who-Lived was in his presence making his former fangirls slowly lose respect for him for being such an attention seeking bastard though some fans still stayed loyal but were starting to dwindle from how he seemed to wear the most obnoxious colored robes ever and what was even more creepier was how he followed Hadrian around like a lost puppy ***Shinku Kami No Arashi: Ugh i feel dirty typing that!***

"Gilderoy go away your presence isn't needed in my class!" Pomona interrupted in slight irritation looking at Hadrian softly with maternal kindness the young Lord to her and the house seemed to be a hardened tired soul but was actually fighting the part of him that still wants to be a child she could see it was so far a stalemate but knew he'd have to let up soon though his dangerous temper and Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff/Gryffindor qualities was the start of house rivalries breaking down, She could also see however Hadrian was still very cynical, cold, and antisocial and damn near emotionless its hard enough to get a reaction from him.

"Now Mona i'm sure could use my expertise with Herbology." Gilderoy countered trying to be suave with that annoying ass pompous grin on his face instantly getting incensed angry growls and snarls from the Hufflepuff's in class, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and even Gryffindor had appalled expressions at how arrogant and how much of an attention-seeking dick Lockhart was for a DADA teacher.

"I think Professor Sprout has asked you kindly to leave Gilderoy." The ponce flinched hearing that cold voice of his soon to be taught ticket to fame and sweated dangerously as he turned to the source to find those cold, chilling heterochromia eyes staring at his soul something which scared him down to the core never seeing something so frightening before.

"N-now no need to be rude or anything i'm just o-offering a-a helping hand right! A helping hand!" Gilderoy dodged the cold order from his student and attempted to step towards Hadrian only for Hermione, Ginny, Nevia, Dean and Seamus moved in tandem forming a line barricade in the ponce's path with such sync it startled the man like no other.

"We believe..." Dean spoke up in a hard tone and a guarded posture like a true Lion baring its fangs.

Seamus continued, "That Boss Potter asked you politely to leave since you are supposed to be a DADA teacher not Herbology." Gilderoy flubbed with disbelief and indignation at this disrespectful runt.

"What Dean and Seamus said, politely escort yourself out ." Hermione narrowed deadly chilling eyes at him looking like a mini McGonagall sending him stepping back a few steps, "M-ms.G-granger!"

" Gilderoy John Lockhart leave now!" Pomona called sternly pointing out the door emphasizing for him to leave, he frowned darkly at her looking at several girls especially Megan Jones, Su Li, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley & Lavender Brown before stomping out the classroom leaving a very tense atmosphere, "Class is dismissed please be sure that we will be starting on Mandrake Roots soon be sure to study!" Pomona informed, several Ravenclaws showed curious yet interested gleams in their eyes even Hermione while Hadrian just barely reacted only having a raised eyebrow as a show of his interest.

Hadrian politely excused himself walking from the classroom when Hermione shouted, "Hadri wait!" Her shout stopped him all together and turned his head slightly acknowledging Hermione's presence and the Bookworm had soft eyes seeing him look so hardened and so much older it was sickening how fickle the Wizarding world was to heap such praises upon someone who wanted none of it.

"Yes Lady Granger is there something you wish to talk to me about?" Hermione's cheeks looked as if about to burst into red flames from how hot they turned but took a few deep breaths to calm it down to a pink hue. "W-well i-i wanted t-t." The poor girl stammered mumbling several unheard words, Hadrian raised an eyebrow shifting a bit with minor discomfort from the foreign feeling he trained himself to ignore yet it seems to be persistent trying to encourage him to talk to her but he held firm and unresponsive, "Hermione let's discuss this later, i don't want anyone to think i'm still like that idiot Ronald." Hadrian stalked off a bit agitated leaving a sheepish Hermione who looked quite embarrassed and followed after him with Nevia joining them.

A certain magpie Weasley however watched this from around a corner with his own posse burning pink red with anger and humiliation at how his prat of a best mate described him and stalked off planning on getting back at his former best mate, perhaps his sister can seduce the bastard so they can get the money as planned just like Professor Dumbledore promised.

(Headmaster's Office)

Albus frowned deeply from his desk in his office a bowl of lemon drops next to him thinking about his pawn's confrontation against the Minister and Umbridge, then there's his hostility against his other pawn Lockhart it made him frown even deeper due to the fact that Harry's attitude and subtle manipulation knowing Lockhart's false achievements is disturbing to put it mildly.

_'Gilderoy was a damned Slytherin back when he was but a student here even Moody had to step up his game a bit to get information on his whereabouts, but for Harry to know of his false achievements means the plan for him to die for the Wizarding World is in jeopardy, For the Great Good Harry must die! One life for the sake of many Neither can live while the other survives it is the only way the boy will become the Martyr for the greater good...now to send the potions to put those blocks on his Occlumency so I can find out what unneeded magic he's learned and remold him the way i want him to be.' _He plotted pulling out a large parcel with a Gryffindor sigil on it and called a House elf to him.

"Take this package to or i will give you clothes." The Elf in question was not short for an elf, She stood atleast up to the middle area of Dumbledore's stomach with night purple smooth skin, toned thick thighs, legs and a shapely ass, nice curves, a CC borderline D-cup sized bust, Pure snow white lipstick and polished fingernails and toenails. Her clothing was a fine opaque black silk dress with a purple white lined obi sash around her waist, white stockings and black calf length heel boots that looked muggle for a beautiful elf such as her especially her hair that was jet black with a pink streaked bang framing her face, however the menacing thing was her silver black slitted eyes with a black sclera looking coldly at Dumbledore thinking, _'I can't wait till Hadrian-sama kills you whiskered fucker!' _Gabriel growled outloud intentionally and snatched the parcel rudely vanishing with a loud pop cracking the windows and destroying several devices and artifacts.

Dumbledore's eye twitched dangerously grumbling as he got up to clean up the mess and repair the windows because of Gabriel, "Damn uppity Dark Elf destroying things in my office!" The arrogant ignorant old Headmaster did not see the very dark menacing glare from his Phoenix familiar Fawkes or how her feathers seems to darken to an ominous blood red color but the sorting hat Alastor did and snickered darkly muttering low enough for Dumbledore's ears to not hear.

"Albus you have no idea how dangerous it is to poke a sleeping Dragon in the eye with a stick...it seems we will be getting a new Headmaster or Headmistress soon...hehehehe." It chuckled in voices that were a mix of four startling Albus from his cleaning looking around wildly and then at the hat who was quiet suspiciously before returning to cleaning barehanded oh the humiliation that he the Great Albus Dumbledore Leader of the Light reduced to muggle cleaning!

* * *

><p><strong>(HOM Class) <strong>

Hadrian grunted in irritation and pure growing annoyance as his left eye twitched listening to Professor Binns drone on and on about the Goblin Rebellion...again. It was fucking maddening to the multi house young lord, his hormones however were acting wildly because surprisingly there were only few guys in here with the other portion of the class being girls and by girls.

He meant fertile growing magical females going through their cycles...by Morgana's sopping twat the scent was all over the freaking place and it was truly testing his self trained restraint.

He forgot to mention he had demonic heritage from his family's Side branch family the Aensland which were either part succubus or part incubus but the thing is he was somehow born with a full Incubus heritage something he learned of in secret on his escapades to a muggle strip club where he was able to seduce the owner of the club who was a female and a half blood Witch at that along with the entire line of strippers consisting of human, elf, goblin, dark elf, humanoid centaurs, drakonoids, Vampire, Wood Nymphs, Dryads, Banshees you name it he had sex so many times he knew his father would have been howling his name with jealousy, pride and envy along with perverse words. His mother Lily would scold him with a rant on how she was too young to be a Grandma, hehe that was food for thought come to think of it why did Ginny remind him of his mother with that red hair and body, face and eyes, why did it make him want to turn her out like he did to the other girls at _Magical Paradise Den _and they always came back for more of him.

Ginny saw Hadrian's controlled predatory looks barely aimed at the females in class and it made her shudder not in discomfort but excitement. She was by no means innocent despite being the youngest in the family, she sometimes snuck into her father's stash of muggle X-rated porn and like any innocent influential mind Ginny was corrupted very easily and by the time she was at the age where she thought boy's were cute she imagined Hadrian doing all those things to her when she hits 3rd year it made her rub her black scantily clad crotch with drool from her mouth at the images.

From beside her Hadrian nose twitched and he sniffed smelling Ginny's scent of arousal and lust causing his eyes to turn dark shining violet with a black sclera and a thinned needle like slit glowing with power, and predatory lust.

Espresso Sabatini a teenage Gryffindor with twin long blond pig tails, dark crimson eyes seemed to wear a pink leather corset with whitish pink frills around the sides exposed at the front showing her tight whitish pink panties and stockings, wearing pink high heels matching with her corset holding back her low E-cup borderline high EE-cups that seemed to look like CC-cups and wore a Hogwarts robe over that with only the bottom parted showing her skimpy legs and thighs and panties and the top showing her breasts.

The muggleborn daughter of a Mafia felt herself flush catching sight of her fellow 2nd years eyes and such a dominating authoritative made her pussy wetten and clench as if wanting his Wand in its grip, she futilely tried to stamp down her lustful urges and saw her friends Saori, Kageko, Ema, Funako, Nanashi, Kotoko, Misao, Haruna, Hikari, Meng Meng, Nozomi, Kazumi, QuIn, Septem all looking the same if not worse than her. She gazed around noting how every girl in the class were fanning themselves or trying to make conversation to ignore the rising sexual tension in the classroom.

Binns noticed this and grinned slyly at Hadrian who only smirked behind his folded hands in a slouched laidback position, "If you'll excuse me my students something just came up but i'm sure Lord Drakul would be kind enough to sub for me..." Hadrian quirked an eyebrow amused and a bit bemused watching the cackling Binns float out of view and suddenly Hadrian, Dean, Seamus, Cormacc, Terry and Dennis Creevy felt the silence which was extremely scary and then the lustful eyes glaring at them all at once sent bells ringing in their heads.

"H-hoy! Boss would you mind covering us for a second?" Seamus stammered fearfully especially when he spotted a riding crop in Sabatini's hand and that lecherous sick smile on her face made him whimper.

Hadrian raised both eyebrows beyond his hairline, "You're just gonna refuse some fresh pussy just like that..." He murmured fiercely at the guys around him who looked as if deciding to grin lecherously or whimper with fear for their chastity.

Dean sweated heavily, "U-um Hadrian there's over 20 girls in here and only 6 of us i might like women but i sure as hell don't wanna get shagged till my willy falls off thank you..." He murmured back fiercely as well, Hadrian glanced at the girls and quirked an eyebrow seeing Espresso with that riding crop and shivered remembering the session he had with some of the Dom girls and Subs.

"Girls sit!" Hadrian voice snapped like a whip everyone of them instantly sat down in a subdued manner yet blushing even more wildly, some had low moans and others growled lustfully.

Dean and the other guys stared at Hadrian like he was the God Of Males and bowed heads touching the stone floor, "Master we are not worthy!"

"Damn right you aren't underlings no one is above Hadrian-sama!" Espresso smirked in a arrogant voice getting a raised eyebrow from Hadrian, Seamus and Dean all of them amused.

"Ok now the little Mafia princess called even boss an underling last year in the passing and now she calls him -Sama." Dean sniggered.

"Hey Boss what's the word in Japanese for one with her kinda attitude?"

"Why ya asking me?" Hadrian grinned cheekily at an equally grinning Dean and Seamus, Terry, Cormac and Dennis looked back and forth barely stopping themselves from laughing at the look on Espresso's face.

"She's~" Seamus began with a chirpy tone

"A~" Dean continued as He, Seamus and Hadrian turned to the mafia princess.

"Tsundere!~" They chorused falling on the floor clutching their stomachs dying from laughter making the mafia princess pout with puffed cheeks.

"Ok enough of that now let's talk about Chickenhart." Hadrian exclaimed seriously and coldly walking past a frozen class at how suddenly his attitude switched and sat behind the desk.

"What about Professor Lockhart?" Lavender asked in confusion and Indignation not knowing the dark information Hadrian was about to release.

"Lav...tell me haven't you noticed the way that stupid ponce kept looking at Ginny, Luna, Susan, Megan and about every other girl thats at least a pureblood or of halfblood status...?" Hadrian set a stern monotone expression that made McGongall's look tame in comparison but what he said vibrated through the ears of everyone in the class room shutting them into silence.

"H-hadrian a-are you t-telling us we have A FUCKING PEDOPHILE TEACHING US DEFENSE!" Cormac roared explosively eyes alit with red hot rage and hate surprising Hadrian slightly and held up his hand silencing any loud furious exclamations.

"Cormac a few weeks ago you were with the magpies group what made you leave the idiot who couldn't say a spell to save his life?" Cormac sighed lowering his head with shame. "Hadrian promise not to explode on me..." Hadrian gazed at Cormac with a suspicious stern frown and nodded slowly.

"Weaslebee basically aired out everything that's happened to you as a child and how you would feel the same humiliation as him the next day in the Daily Prophet..." Cormac sweated bullets because of the scarlet ruby red orbs glaring coldly down at his vulnerable soul.

"Is that so...please tell me this did he tell that stupid ponce of a DADA teacher we have right now...?" Hadrian grinned eeriely making the entire classroom shudder and whimper at how he made Bellatrix Lestrange look like a sane person.

"H-h-h-hai!" Cormac began speaking gibberish in unconscious Japanese even Terry and the others went so far as to hide under the tables barely looking over it with shaking bodies and scared expressions thinking they just unleashed something worser than the Twin demons of Gryffindor.

"Class **dismissed!" **They practically bolted from the classroom not wanting to be in Hadrian's line of fire, said person stalked out of the classroom like a predator on the prowl.

"Uh-oh Hadri-sama doesn't look pleased..." Septem said meekly feeling restrained murderous intent, Espresso snickered darkly grinning vindictively.

"That waste bin magpie-baka is gonna get what's coming to him especially Lockhart-teme!" The females scowled in agreement praying Hadrian showed that ponce his place underneath his feet.

Hadrian's grin practically screamed bloodthirst and a promise of humiliation!

* * *

><p><strong>(Main Hall) <strong>

"Ooohhhhh Weaslebeeeee!" A cold mock baby voice called like a _Sonorous _through the main hall freezing every in mid-chew of their lunch with shivering pale bodies and wide eyes of fear and realization.

Said magpie dead-man-walking however froze before looking around wildly for an escape route, knowing his best mate somehow found out about his childhood being aired out and his fear only increased further when the daily newspaper dropped in with the title in bold letters.

**Boy-Who-Lived's Tragic childhood**

_Witches and Wizards i have just learned astonishing information from Ronald Bilius Weasley about his best friend the Boy-Who-Lived being an attention seeking bastard because he had a rough life. I seem inclined to disagree with what is clearly a magpie minded boy who feels he should get things he wants without earning them. Lord Hadrian has been treated lower than a House Elf since he was a child, he's been beaten, tortured severely, ridiculed for making astounding achievements in school, being better than his muggle cousin Dudley Dursley, he was even forced to cook various meals for the whale of an Uncle Vernon Dursley and Dudley while his lovely aunt Petunia Dursley was Lord Hadrian's only personal confident, healer and parental figure that did not scorn him for being a Wizard._

_I have to ask the Wizarding World does Lord Hadrian truly wish for fame, glory and the limelight? what if he just wants to have peace, be a normal child without any fans or manipulative headmaster's butting into his personal life making things worse for him? Let me ask you this everyone is he a symbol to you all? _

_Or one who's gotten the short end of the stick too many times?_

_Please note: this information has been distributed by Gilderoy Ray Lockhart and Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_By: Rita Elane Skitter _

* * *

><p>Silence...was all that echoed in the main hall...and slowly ever so slowly did every single one of Hadrian's friends and loyal housemates turn on a pale faced Ron and Lockhart with cold murderous glares. Well the guys did, the girls however were not so merciful or well maintained in emotions even Daphne herself.<p>

**"YOU BLOODY FUCKING BASTARDS I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK, RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS COME HERE BOY!" **Hermione roared demonically in a crazed tone that would make Bellatrix Lestrange tearful with pride and horror at the same time, the House Heads, Headmaster and even Filch himself blanched deeply at the aura of sheer death radiating from Hermione and alot of protective females from each house.

Lockhart attempted to make a run for it like a coward but to his horror he found his exit blocked by a row of Ravenclaws with Luna Lovegood at the head with a sweet innocent smile yet why did he feel like he was going to be in immense pain.

"Here ...**Here..." **Luna said in an eerie tone with shadows around her face and eyes with shining sky blue orbs glowing with a maniacal glint in them.

"ARUUUUUUUU" Lockhart suddenly shifted into a little black furred terrier scampering to get away only to get several stinging hexes from all sides knocking him out due to his little weak animagus form body. Luna picked his unconscious dog body up by the scruff of his neck with a vindictive smirk walking away with Cho, Marietta and Rebecca at the heel.

Ron thought he could get away with most of the attention on Lockhart but, froze when a slender firm manicured hand gripped his shoulder tightly and then pain exploded in it because of a piercing sensation from sharp nails digging into it painfully, **"Going somewhere Weaselbee?" **Hermione exclaimed with a mock demonic baby tone sending shivers down his spine and when he looked her in the eye the ginger haired male whimpered seeing crimson slitted eyes staring at him with a cruel fanged smile.

"H-hermione i-i d-d-didn'-GAHHHHH!" A knee to his nads sent him to his knees clutching them with tears and humiliation and anger at this bitch assaulting him like this!

* * *

><p><strong>(Metal Gear Rising Soundtrack - A Stranger I Remain - Maniac Agenda Mix - Mistral Theme)<strong>

Hermione smirked wider sadistically clenching her open hand into a fist this time aiming at his shoulder earning a satisfying sound.

**CRUNCH! **

"Ack! Hermione stop i give!" Ron whined in pain but was ignored and this time Nevan came up stomping down on his left hand with another Crunch! Ron screamed silently staring at his bloody broken fingers.

"Stand him up will you Boss Lady?" Angelina sneered cruelly, Hadrian above them sitting on a chandelier grinned in delight and glee at the whimpering sack of shit.

**"As you wish everyone can take turns!" **Hermione chirped mock innocently taking hold of Ron's robes hauling him up to his feet pushing him in Angelina's way where she was standing grinning with a fist cocked back.

**WHAM! **

A right hook to the nose fracturing it as it bled sent him stumbling in Katie's direction.

**BAM! **

She swung with a backhanded fist to the other side of his nose breaking it sending blood gushing like a broken faucet.

"Come on over here Ickle Ronniekins!" Lavender mocked cruelly and cheerfully stopping him for a bit while standing him up straight and again he went stumbling from a left hook. Each girl around him Katie, Jenny, Lavender, Romilda, Su Li, Daphne, Espresso, Meng Meng, Saori, Funako, Theta, Hestia Carrow, Flora Carrow all took turns in cruelly punching, kicking and tossing him in each direction of the circle while the other students kept Dumbledore and the teachers at bay.

"Whoo this is fun!" Ema cheered jump kicking Ron in the jaw knocking him towards Meng Meng who merely bitchslapped him giving him his 20th purple bruise on his barely recognizable face.

"Please bleed for me Ginger-san?" QuIn bowed stoically before punching him towards Funako's way in the path of solar plexus punch making him cough up blood and spittle before being pushed in Su Li's direction only for the shorter asian pureblood to spin on her foot jumping in the air and lash out with jaw snapping kick.

Ron could barely see or hear anything as he was used as a proverbial punching bag before Hermione and the others decided they had their fun and let him crumble to the ground, darkness crept at the edge of his vision while the form of Hadrian landed from the chandelier in an open spot between Hermione and Ginny who was smirking madly down at her bastard brother feeling the pain she felt for all his physical abuse of her when he taught her one of his sexist lessons, she could still feel the bruises.

**-End Song- **

Hadrian looked down at the shallow breathing Ron Weasley puffing at his magical cigarette made from his own stash of Hash he stole from Dudders, "You know this could have been avoided if you just didn't open your magpie minded mouth boyo-kun..." Ron gurgled out a 'fuck you bastard' amusing Hadrian and Hermione she flicked his broken kneecap getting a strangled garble of curses and insults that they only ignored.

"Don't worry you'll live provided Lady Pomona-san and some more healers help your bones reset and give ya a few blood replenisher potion you'll be right as rain...i hope this is a lesson learned Weasley...so just for a little incentive here's a little gift from me to you...Su Li, Meng Meng held his head, Hermione, Ginny hold his legs and arms from moving..." Said girls grinned darkly doing as Hadrian asked getting jerky struggles from Ron as his new tormentor approached puffing a few times before taking out the nicotine stick that burned with magical flames.

"Now...let's give you a big smile..." Hadrian grinned ferally moving the cigarette closer to the muffled screaming ginger-head's jaw while the girls around him along with the guys laughed/giggled darkly. Ron eye'd the stick with wild wide eyes of fear, anger and pleading all rolled in one.

**"Smile for the camera bitch..." **Hadrian said in his 'Freddy Kreuger' voice causing Ron to piss himself but screamed like a bitch as the cigarette was slowly dragged from one side of his jaw to the other searing the flesh leaving a bright red angry mark of a smile. He whimpered seeing the contemplating expression on Hadrian's face tilted to one side and wanted to cry when that smirk showed on his face.

**"Now to give you some tear marks...hahahaha" **Ron's eyes bulged with fear and terror mumbling to stop but Hadrian just ignored him and yet again he screamed as the flesh on his face was seared leaving angry red tear marks.

**"2 down...3 more to go Weaselbee HAHAHAHAHAHA" **Hermione, Hadrian and their group cackled with mad glee while the staff watched with pale faces of horror especially Albus Dumbledore, Severus, Sprout, and Minerva however held raised eyebrows thinking one thing over the screams.

_'That is definitely Lily and Jame's son.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End!<strong>

**Whew finally that's over...but...huhuhuhu...HAHAHAHAHA SWEET MORGANA'S TITS AND ASS THAT WAS THE MOST FUCKED UP THING I COULD THINK OF AS PUNISHMENT FOR DEAD-MAN-WALKING, I'm sure you all loved it and by kami's left pale skinned tit i was giddy with mad glee when i typed this hope everyone doesn't think i'm mentally table or what not.**

**But hey whats life without a little insanity here and there...Ok back on topic Hadrian has showed his true colors, how will the rest of Hogwarts take to seeing the Ultimate Apex Predator amongst them? What will the ladies do once they learn he's also a Full Incubus...well all i can say expect Cherries to be popped soon.**

**As for Tom's little diary instead of Ginny it will be a random Slytherin pureblood that is a rabid dark lord supporter but lusts for Hadrian and will want to do anything to get him...i have a very...special punishment in mind for her once the whole CoS section is over!**

**PM and Review!**

**Shinku Kami No Arashi!**

**RESPECT DA COLA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Hadrian's exploits and Hound Dogs  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I have words to express how disappointed i am in you and your <em>fan club's <em>actions on young Ronald." Hadrian who refused to sit in a chair he felt no doubt had wards design to amplify trust within the whiskered old bastard instead stood while looking absolutely bored evidenced by eyes roaming among the occupied Headmaster's office. His eyes locked on the whirring trinkets sitting behind a rambling Dumbledore with a I am so disappointed in you look on his face Hadrian suddenly had a dark frown on his face, "Dumbledore-baka...why do i sense my own blood in those monitors on the shelf in the back?" Dumbledore paled when Hadrian cocked an eyebrow with an imperious look demanding an explanation and everyone learned when he spoke in japanese that meant he was going to give some tongue lashings or start cussing like a sailor. "Their monitors for the blood wards on your muggle relatives house, another is for monitoring your health and the last is for tracking your location." Severus spoke him with a very nasty smile aimed at the paling headmaster when he heard the sound of cracking knuckles creating an ominous atmosphere, "You know Headmaster-san, i may be brash and easily angered and vindictive yes but my papa is also the muggle prime minister and remembers the debt you owe him to not let another child be abused for your so called 'Greater Good'" Espresso smiled sweetly with a glint in her eyes making Albus whimper inwardly knowing who she was speaking of.

"So tell me Dumbledore-baka!? i believe you have no right to lecture me about forgiveness when my so called Uncle and Cousin Dudders practically threw my morality towards forgiveness out the proverbial fucking window with their beatings and Harry Hunting!" Silence ensued and then everyone turned to glare at Dumbledore in disgust, rage and hatred and most of all FURY!

"You sent James and Lily's son to a life of torment, torture and abuse for your sick delusional plans Albus!" Minerva snapped pissed off with her scottish accent coming out full blast making Albus flinch back feeling smaller.

"I am finding myself very inclined to cut out your baby twinkling lieing eyes out Albus!" Flitwicks growling tone made Albus sink into his chair as Pomona and the others laid into him calling the headmaster all sorts of names to make even Tom Riddle blanch.

"Don't bother Professors..." Everyone turned to Hadrian only to see the bitter hateful smile on his face, his eyes now becoming like jagged sharp ice boring into a flinching Albus, "His reasons mean nothing to me, all i know when i do pass on later in my old age i will enjoy torturing him in hell together, you say you're nothing like Voldemort Headmaster...you're just deluding yourself...you let my parents die to get a weapon but instead you've got a monster, someone who won't hesitate to wipe out their enemies and i certainly won't bat an eyelash if the so called imperioused Death Eaters die by mysterious circumstances i will shake that persons hand for getting rid of murdering and orphaning kid bastards myself with a promise to give them fifty-thousand galleons along with five cases of fire whisky." His smile twisted even more ferally making Albus nearly have a heart attack at his pawns words.

"H-harr-"

"My name is Lord Jellal Evans Aensland Potter to you Albus Dumbledore!" He said Aensland proudly getting flushes from the women.

"So...you're an Incubus?" Luna asked hiding the giddiness in her tone but Minerva and neither was Hermoine and the other girls fooled. Severus looked at Hadrian who had a hidden grin, _'You lucky sly bastard!' _The potions master chuckled inwardly while mentally wishing he had some popcorn to watch the fireworks.

"Part High Incubus actually, found out when i was 8 frankly and i had no idea how..." Hadrian coughed calmly, "Much enhanced my body would become with that part of my bloodline activated." Hermoine, Lavender and Luna looked him over closely practically ignoring a gob smacked offended looking Headmaster. "Hmm...how endowed would you say Hadrian?" Daphne Greengrass inquired curiously stalking around him to stop beside Luna at his front.

Hadrian chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Well umm...i don't think it would be wise to say that in front of such beautiful classy females such as yourselves Heiress Greengrass especially an elegant woman like Minerva-sama." Several girls flushed at his sincere compliments while looking at him with more analyzing looks, Minerva, Sybil, Vector and Sinestra squirmed feeling their cheeks heat up at his honest words.

"Please Lord Jellal call me Daphne" She winked coyly getting a chuckle from Hadrian yet he wondered why Hermoine and Luna were sneaking around him looking at his belt.

"Now see here Miss Greengrass i will not be ig-"

"Shut up old man." Albus snapped his jaws shut at Hadrian's audacity and fumed in his seat at being quieted by a brat barely out of his own britches.

"I will not shut up Harry!" Hadrian walked past Daphne who looked at him worriedly feeling his magic start to heat the room up and watched him walk up to the desk and stare impassively at Albus who tried to look brave but couldnt especially at those cool cold heterochromia eyes, "I believe i told you you are to address me as Lord Jellal Evans Aensland Potter, Chief Warlock are you hard at hearing?" Hadrian's eyes glowed more intensely with red flames licking at the edges of his eye lids threateningly.

"You are Harry Potter not Hadrian, what kind of stupid name is that?"

"A strong one, something you will never understand considering your sickening fascination in snooping in my life when i just blatantly told you that you are...not WELCOME!" His voice practically vibrated with magic glaring hot daggers into Albus's face.

"I am still your magic guardian i will always know whats best for you!" Dumbledore sniffed self-importantly only to realize what he said before he looked up only for his head to rock back from a hard blow to the nose hearing a crunch signaling it was broken. He then roared in pain feeling a strong grip on his beard and his face met the hard wooden desk with a loud smack despite the blood pooling from his broken nose. "Listen here you old goat fucking usuratonkachi..." An aura of crackling red with bolts of silver green and purple arced around the now pissed off Incubus being causing the desk to crack and the room to rattle and shake.

"H-hadrian calm down!" Luna cried out closing her eyes due to her mage sight looking at the equivalent of a supernova megasized!

"W-wow!" Hermoine gasped in amazement at the amount of power her crush was letting off and was hoping he'd accept her proposal after they left to the common room.

The other professors were struggling to move under the pressure Hadrian's magic was producing and swallowed thickly realizing he was outstripping both Dumbledore and Voldemort's magical levels at such a young age. _'Sweet merlin he could've ended up worser than Voldemort if Albus continued to interfere!' _The thought made them ill and frightened, Minerva swore to help Hadrian now to keep out of Dumbledore's thumb.

"No! i'm fucking tired of vermin like this piece of shit thinking they can try and tell me what to do after all the fucking shit i had to endure under Vernon and Dudley and that fucking bitch Marge's tender mercys i just don't give a fuck who hates me so listen up Dumblefuckingbitch! You are going to keep your distance away from me and let me have my peace and perosnal space, if you don't i will make sure i release every aspect of your life to Skeeter-hime that she will beg me to make love to her in public so she can tear your reputation and political clout to mere shreds in the wind! **Do We Understand Each Other Dumbledore!" **Hadrians eyes turned pitch black with an ominous silver slitted pupil and red irises and sharp fangs radiating murderous intent from his whole body completely terrifying the living hell out of the defeater of Grindelwald.

"Y-y-y-y-yes L-l-lord J-jellal!" Hadrian smirks wider and decides to drop another bombshell and lifted a hand willing away the illusion showing rings on all five fingers above his magical family lord house rings. "N-no it can't be your mother couldn't have been connected to that family!" Albus looked very frightened to near death looking as pale as Voldemort getting raised eyebrows from everyone else till they saw the rings that caused their pupils to dilate in sheer absurdity and bewilderment.

"Sky..." The blue gem ring lit up with orange flames with a dark reddish center.

"Storm..." The second ring lit up with crimson red flames with a white pale pink red-white center.

"Sun..." The third ring looked like a skull glowed with a sun yellow golden flame radiating life and power with a white core with layers of yellow, and dot-like sparkles around it spiking at random.

"Rain..." The fourth ring lit with a shimmering shade of blue as if it was rippling water with a core of dark blue.

"Lightning..." The fifth ring that had a green gem sparked with a white off center and dark neon green lightning sparks like how electricity acted.

"Cloud..." The core of the sixth ring glowed with a clear purple color while the rest of the flames were a pale violet with a oblique shape and somewhat unstable-looking.

"And finally...Mist" The final and seventh ring glowed with an opaque white core with the edges a dark indigo.

Daphne spoke up softly yet her voice was filled with amazement and wonder, "The seven rings of the Vongola Mafia family...you're the successor to all Seven Sky Flames..." She looked at her crush she was just flirting with.

"Yes...i helped them stop a terrible future which would have come to past if i didn't interfere and so i became the new Vongola head despite Tsuna being next in line, he refused saying he wasn't cut out for it as he was just a kid himself...but me...i am much mentally older than a 2nd year...you can thank Dumbledore here for that." Hadrian said coldly staring at a squirming pale Headmaster.

"So you see Dumbledore i have many times more political clout due to my exploits before i even joined Hogwarts...everyone of my allies know of what your greater good has done to me and well...let's just say the girls are just waiting to go skin a certain old man with twinkly blue eyes on sight." His grin turned more and more evil making Dumbledore piss himself dripping from his robes. "So Albus if you don't heed the line i just made...well i'll leave that to your imagination in your feeble mind or whatever's left that is...ta ta." He smirked leaving through the office door closing it with a click.

"Rest assured Headmaster Dumbldore, my mother will be hearing about this transgression!" Daphne snarled viciously opening the door and slamming it with a loud shut followed by Hermoine and the other girls slamming it louder and louder leaving a grim looking pale Headmaster, "Congratulations Albus i think you've done what the muggles would say." Severus mock thought for a second before deadpanning, "Oh yeah 'Open mouth insert foot.'"

"Shut up Severus i do not need to hear your stupid muggle phrases when i'm trying to find a plan to persuade Harry to stop being childish!" Albus slapped the table furiously, "And did you or did you not just hear 's warning along with 's threat to sick her mother Hera Greengrass The Empress on you if you kept antagonizing him?" Minerva said with a raised eyebrow making Albus and several other past headmasters blanch at that.

"You better stop while you still can Albus you are effing stupid if you think you can oppose Hera Greengrass The Empress who even even drove off Voldemort by herself!" Phineas Black roared at the stupid old man for even thinking of challenging the still young looking Greengrass matriarch who was an absolute monster in the Political arena and also an unmatched solicitor after taking over her deceased dog of a husband Zeus Cyrus Greengrass's business with an iron fist yet not like a tyrant.

Albus was quiet but fuming with anger staying silent making plans to have Harry back under his thumb like he should be!

(With Hadrian)

"-sighs- shouldn't have told that old goat about a portion of my abilities...oh well if he's smart he'll keep his trap shut." Hadrian grumbled under his breath but was otherwise laid back and relaxed.

He thought about Albus for a second and shook his head with a dry expression continuing onward to the Gryffindor tower. However he quickly noticed something, it was far too quiet for some reason and suddenly he felt on edge.

He was about to sniff the air to see who was following him only to narrow his eyes slowly touching a black white lined choker with his family sigil on the front on the side and clicked a button just as a barrage of projectiles entered his field of vision only to suddenly impact a barrier with a sonic boom causing it to vibrate in the hall cracking the windows and walls.

**(Toaru Majutsu No Index OST - Saikyou No Nanori - Accelerator's Theme) **

"Accelerator V2 your time free has ended now!" A muffled militaristic voice announced getting no response from Hadrian who's face suddenly shadowed except for his lower face. He twisted his head slightly hearing footsteps behind him at the south end of the hall and sensed more military forces and wondered 'How did they get into the castle?' He frowned inwardly but looked back forward towards the main group.

"I was wondering when you dogs would get the balls to come looking for me after me and Accelerator-nii trashed your entire organization after that prick old bozo experimented on me trying to create a better Vector esper except more loyal only..." He chuckled sinisterly eyes turning blood red under his hair and a wide stretched grin. "He didn't think of me accepting the experimentation only to backstab him when his usefulness ran out, quite the slytherin action to be honest."

"Shut up Accelerator V2 your Vectors can't block all of these bullets fired at you at once!" One of them said smugly only to frown when Hadrian merely just sighed boredly cracking his neck to the side hand on his head and eyes closed. "So troublesome, you're so stupid you look like a puppy that needs a hug..." Looking up Hadrian had a very sinister look in his eyes telling of many accounts of bloodshed done with his own hands. "Just because you have me corned on both sides doesn't mean you have the advantage...it's just made it that more easier for ME TO GET TO YOU!" Hadrian grinned twistedly stomping his foot on the ground suddenly causing the ground to burst with a lightning quick concussive blast that only the more alert soldiers had time to duck to the other halls the others were turned into splatters of blood. "Hyahyahya! totemo tanoshii! (So fun)" He turned his head showing his eyes had small dotlike pupils now causing the soldiers at the south end of the corridor to pale and start shifting back as he turned his attention to them.

"R-retreat Accelerator V2 is too stron-GURK!" The captain coughed up blood when a hole was blown threw his chest wider than a beach ball and looked up weakly only to see a smirking Hadrian tossing up a marble used in exploding snap covered in blood. "Did you forget just like Accelerator-nii i can control the vector value of any object i touch baka?" His sickening smirk only got more wider "However my upgrade is that i can use the wind to accelerate to supersonic levels..." Holding the marble with his pointer and index finger and flicked it at an angle towards the ceiling making them automatically look up only for their eyes to widen in fear when it started bouncing from wall to wall faster and faster their eyes couldn't keep up, suddenly the captain's head got turned into red mush splattering over his men and the walls from the marble hitting his head.

"That's not all i could do take this!" Twitching his arm up, two fingers curled he swished them in an X formation suddenly the marble multiplied into smaller forms making South team scream in horror and tried opening fire only for the bullets to impact his barrier while Hadrian watched with a sadistic grin as they futilely tried to injure him. "You should've thought this through before you got the balls to challenge me, especially after you guys traumatized Index and Misaka!" He gnashed his teeth dangerously bleeding out killing intent, "Kiero! (Die!)" With another swipe of his hand the marbles turned the soldiers into horror faced bodies of swiss cheese as blood splashed across his cheek.

North team paled and thought this operation wasn't going to be easy at all! _'H-he slaughtered them like they were nothing...how can a 12 year old kid kill so casually!' _One of the female soldiers thought fearfully only to whimper when he turned sights to them and began to slowly approach. "What's the matter, can't seem to think rationally." He stalked closer making them start to freak out more as he zipped left and right dodging the bullets.

"S-stay back!" His grin went wider despite the bullets flying past him.

"Come on fight back it's easy for you to attack a young girl isn't it, this should be a cinch for you Hound Dogs." His grin twisted with hatred and sadism making another female soldier this time one of the captains join the other female in cowering on the cold floor.

"Oho? now i remember you two!" Hadrian snapped his finger thoughtfully, "Nancy." The tougher and more built mature soldier blinked behind her helmet in shock and disbelief. "And...hmm the cutie brunette i convinced big brother to spare Vera!" Vera promptly was glad her helmet hid her intense pink blush while Nancy inwardly pouted at her younger comrade being called cute and not her. "Oi! Nancy, Vera i suggest ducking into the room on the left in about...4 seconds if you want to live, the doors open by the way..." Nancy and Vera looked in the mentioned direction and promptly dived in before they covered their ears hearing the sounds of bones being broken, horrifying cries of death, gurgling noises and splashes of blood and heard him say, "You know i may be a killer like Accelerator-nii i however don't condone killing beautiful gals just doing their jobs and actually had no intentions of having Index and Last Order experimented on so be grateful i'll make your death fantastic!"

"W0w0wait!"

"Sorry i'm all out of giving a chance for begging!"

**Shink!**

**Splash!**

(End Song)

"Vera, Nancy you can come out now." The two female soldiers looked at one another cautiously having a short mental debate and nodded firmly. "O-ok A-accelerator V2 w-we're coming out." Vera announced wondering why was she acting like a shy schoolgirl but banished those thoughts from her mind and slowly edged out of the door to find Hadrian leaning against the wall looking at them boredly with no blood at all in the halls not knowing he vanished the blood and remains that were quite...explicit.

"That's twice you owe me a life debt? What am i going to do with you gals?" He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation at how they keep getting into trouble, Vera and Nancy blushed in embarrassment. "Well it's not like we can return now if we wished, that disgusting scientist will try and send us up against the one with the imagine breaker or Accelerator V1 again...so i guess we're in your service." Nancy held her tongue being respectful something Hadrian gave her a teasing smirk. "Now thats what a beautiful woman should do, no need to be snippy, i can take you under my houses protection but it will have to be vassals similar to maids..." He held his hand up at their protests and blushes, "However you will be allowed to train to your hearts desire as being bonded to me as vassals you will be given upgrades to your psychology and you assets and overall appearance, all i ask is that you help the house elves take care of the properties train yourselves with your new abilities and be ready to combat any further threats from Hound Dog and the other organizations from Academy City including the threats in the wizarding world. Is that fair enough?" He explained a bit taking a breath before explaining the history of the magical community, the wars, evil deeds, achievements and properties built and the groups they had to watch out for making even Nancy blanch at such a conceited name for a group of terrorists.

How the hell can someone eat death?

Hadrian just shrugged, "Jenny's twin was always off his rocker, thats why she did de-aging ritual to where she was just a regular 3rd year, albeit a very power 3rd year witch outmatching even Minerva-sama, i think Dumblebitch was trying to find some way to manipulate Jenny but he couldn't because like me she's smarter and more cunning than him and i for one am no one's fucking puppet understand?" His dark expression told them he would kill someone in a heartbeat if they tried manipulating him and both soldiers understood firmly actually liking his tone as they felt a bit wet in their pants.

"Well our place or yours?" Nancy asked sultrily turned on by the dominance in his stature but also she and Vera were being affected by his High Incubus scent and aura. "Get to know me a little more my dear Nancy and maybe we'll see." Hadrian quipped looking bemused and gestured to follow him and they did while blushing wondering when did they see a mentally older yet physically 12 year old (More toned and muscular and taller) teen so delicious and hot.

_'Would he care if my hair is black...' _Vera wondered biting her lip and blushed when she absently looked down at her crotch area thinking perverted thoughts already.

_'Accelerator V2 seems different than V1 is this because of his mental fortitude or something else...despite his age he acts like an adult and a very independent one...if intel was correct he seems to be a multi-house lord in this community and has allies in Accelerator V1, the one with the Imagine Breaker and several other espers including the Misaka clones, i think i'll enjoy figuring him out.' _Nancy had a smile despite being vassal to someone she had the bare minimum of info about.

They quickly passed by students traveling to classes giving the two women confused wary looks especially the muggleborns at their military gear while the girls were staring hungrily at Hadrian who merely walked the two soldiers through the gaggles of students calmly. "Lady Greengrass is there something you need?" Hadrian asked upon him and vassals reaching a more dark lighted part of the halls staring directly at a girl standing at 5'11 with a very lustful figure, long silky ass length strawberry dark blood red with streaks of blond, pink and blue with two bangs going over her ears, heterochromia Wind pink and Lavender purple eyes looking at him hungrily, she had peach tan skin showing the results of working outside daily and she unlike her name looked like she did both physical work and had time for being a classy girl with a flourish. "Oh um hello Hadrian i just wanted to know if you'd like to have lunch with me, Pansy and the carrow twins after you've taken care of your house duties?" The beautiful elder sister of Astoria and Daphne Greengrass asked respectfully with a smile of sincere intentions clutching a book in her hands but Hadrian smelled dark magic vapor that made him want to cringe in disgust but noticed it wasn't Aphrodite's signature...no it was like Jenny's except foul and rotting. "Of course, may i see that book of yours Dite-chan i just want to take a look at it for later~" He smiled seductively staring into her eyes nearly making the 4th year cream her panties and go weak in the knees and stammered.

"U-u-um o-o-of course your lordship!" She handed the book to him just as he heard a voice that made him pause.

~_Let me Rip you...~ _Hadrian narrowed his eyes hearing what he determined was Parseltongue.

_'Strange...' _He stared at the book calculatingly and warily before nodding to Aphrodite who looked on cloud-nine having a nosebleed and walked off to the Tower for his house and gave the password to the Fat Lady automatically as if done a dozen more times before and entered.

"Hey Potter what are these two slags doing in the tower!?" Hadrian turned his head barely acknowledging Dean's presence and saw he had bandages around his ribs and a cast around his right arm.

"They are my house's vassals meaning if you even get one iota of thinking to go after them i will dust your ass quicker than you could say England Thomas." Hadrian's icy tone sharpened deadly his hands twitched, the other Gryffindors looked between the new alpha of the Gryffindor house and the idiots of Ronald's click warily. They had a fresh memory of Hadrian demolishing them along with several upper years trying to harm him and Lady Hermoine and Ginny to make him submit and would gladly stand aside and let the morons get the shit beat out of them.

"Then it's a good thing we're healed then and you don't have your wand on you care to see if you're hot shit now!" Dean shouted ripping off his cast showing he was hiding an already healed and set arm but had a grimace at the dull pain in his ribs with Cormac and the others joining him.

Sighing, Hadrian had an annoyed look on his face gesturing with his head to the side for Vera and Nancy just as the attackers reached a few feet of him, "Since you think you're tough that you attack me all at once maybe i need to give you a permanent stay in the hospital wing!" He spun in a boxer's stance smashing two lightning fast jabs to Dean's face knocking out some teeth and blood. Swaying away from haymaker from Scott, Hadrian countered with a left hook to the liver followed by a double one-two sending him flying to the side smashing apart a table. The multi-house lord bounced on his feet eyes focused as Dean and Scott struggled to get up while the other brutish Gryffindors circled around Hadrian trying to get a shot in. "What? you think i didn't know how to box?" Mark roared charging fists swinging thinking his bigger size would get the bastard only to get a smirk before Hadrian swung as well smashing fist to fist.

**Crack!**

**Snap!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mark roared in agony staring at his right hand in horrified agony and pain, some of his bones jutted out the back of his hand blood just slipping out from the wound and did not see the flying superman punch to the jaw staggering followed by Hadrian rushing him with a barrage of jabs and finally a brutal uppercut making his teeth nearly shatter before going airborn and hitting backfirst on the table making the awed stunned audience jump over the couches seeking safety as they watched with wide eyes at the brutal combat play.

"DORYA!" He spun in an out right circle spinning on is foot coming up with his left arm crackling with red lightning hitting Dean in the chin sending him flying into the wall this time with a loud smack. Turning to Cormac and the others he stalked toward them, one charged only to try and punch only for Hadrian to dodge to the side grabbing his hand twisting it to his chest by the elbow followed by manipulating his hand to bring his body to the floor where he twisted his legs around the limb pulling it getting a groan of pain only for his expression to change feeling a foot pulling him head over on his face.

**Snap! **

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Cormac cried and howled in agony and pain clutching his shoulder as Hadrian stood up after snapping his hand. He continued on towards them, one got a backhand followed a roundhouse to another and repeated spinning roundhouse. Smashing kicks to the knees and then a snap kick to the face, stepping back Hadrian sprinted and finished with a split kick kicking all five in the head while Dean stood up shakily as Hadrian stalked towards him popping him in the nose with an elbow and them smashing him headfirst into the table, body twitching in pain while the others groaned in pain on the floor.

sighing, Hadrian stood up swiping his hair back sending sweat flying, "Now then, since we've learned our lesson i'll let you off lightly this time, remember you pull this shit again bastards i'll make sure your injuries are more painful where your grandkids will feel em!" Giving a swift kick to the ribs Hadrian huffed irately and took a blushing daze eye'd Vera and Nancy aside discussing in hushed tones on what he wanted them to do and such. The whispering house watched curiously as the trio nodded every now and then by five minutes later they had grins and smiles before the two popped away when Hadrian snapped his fingers.

"Potter House business sorry guys." He warned them sternly getting sheepish nods before going back to their business while Hadrian shot wandless Oblivate spells erasing whatever happened to them and looked at them again, "Remember you never save me here?" He raised an eyebrow imperiously getting mock thinking looks, "Who were you speaking of Hadrian baby?" Angelina asked innocently getting a smirk and a nod before walking out confident in the fact he'll have some relaxation.

"Hadrian Jellal Evans!" Hadrian stopped upon hearing the familiar voice of a plump witch of seven children and groaned softly.

_'Lady Molly now of all times!? _Hadrian had a guilty pleasure and fantasy that he was a bit ashamed and embarrassed of.

He had the hots for Ginny's mom, she looked like a plump witch but hers was a very sexy kind of plump witch and he may have or may have not been staring at her ass on his stays at the Burrow imagining his mother Lily bless her soul naked cooking in the kitchen while the idiot Weaselbee was stuffing his face with food. It was the same with Madam Rosmerta when he met her one time on one of his trips to diagon alley.

"HOLD IT LADY MOLLY!" Molly Weasley skidded to a stop with a surprised look on her face and a small blush on her cheeks wondering why he yelled so strongly and why did she feel aroused that her 12 year old surrogate son was more appealing than Arthur?

"Then why did the Headmaster inform me of what you and the other new students and girls did in front of the Great Hall?!" Molly demanded fiercely glaring at him but he met her gaze sternly and calmly making her raise an eyebrow wondering when did he become so confident.

"Well your son Ronald Weasley did something stupid and disgusting, your son of a trashbin aired out my entire childhood and what i went through to the bloody effing Daily Prophet like common news, that utterly pissed me off because i do not want anyone's fucking pity Lady Molly i wanted to have a nice calm 2nd year but, that...THAT TRASHBIN BASTARD RUINED IT FOR ME...i am going to be frank with you Lady Prewitt..." Hadrian took a few deep breaths trying to calm the raging fire within him not seing Molly's glazed over eyes before she snapped out of it.

"I want nothing to do with Ronald absolutely nothing...i want to enjoy the rest of my year in peace without the moron...i am still fond of you, Arthur, Fred, George and Ginny and even Percy despite his attitude...either Ronald leaves me alone in peace or i will retaliate and he will find himself an enemy of everyone in the school with the exception of that lieing old man Albus." He said the last name bitterly and projected what happened and was said in the Headmaster's office to Molly who's eyes widened and stared at him with sadness and amazement.

"It seems our family has aligned with the wrong man all this time..." The matriarch sighed somberly despite her stubborn nature, Molly only wanted her children to be successful and not end up dead, yet when she looked at Hadrian she couldn't see a child...but a tortured soul of a hardened adult in a teens body.

"I understand Hadrian, oh where did i go wrong with him, it looks like i'll have to pull him out of school." Molly bemoaned at the amount of trouble Ron's gotten in by being such a tool. "It's not your fault Lady Molly, Ron mostly likely had delusions of grandeur and saw me as a meal ticket to fortune and fame but i merely waited for the right time to confront him and now you see the result of his ego and self-entitlement jealousy since i'm not that heartless..._yet." _He added mentally knowing some people were going to be determined to cause him headaches enough to assassinate them.

"I will allow you his mother and Arthur to dish out his punishment instead of what i had in store for him, sadly i have a meeting with Aphrodite Greengrass and a few friends if you'll excuse me i bid you a good day Lady Molly." He winked walking past Molly who nodded and stopped at the end of stairs as he descended aiming a grin at her getting a raised eyebrow, "Nice bottom Lady Molly very sexy if i might add." Molly gained a wild rose red blush as he vanished giving a mischievous laugh as he did leaving Molly who was blushing while absently looking at her breasts and ass wondering on her surrogate son's words.

_'Did he mean that or was he just teasing me?' _

(Slytherin 4th year dorm with Aphrodite)

"Ok i have to ask why am i wearing silk pajama bottoms colored dark greenish black and only a muscle shirt while you are wearing...victoria secret?" Hadrian sat upon a just moved in loveseat while various girls dressed in rather skimpy sleeping underwear all from the muggle world and wondered did all pureblood girls do this to spite their fathers with their mothers encouraging it, he thought about it and shrugged.

"Well what you don't know Hadri dear is that mother's never been satisfied with her love life, the sex was just dreadful if me and my sisters late father Zeus got graded on performance in sex he would get a T for stamina and endurance."

Pansy spoke up next, "Isn't that the truth, even Lady Narcissa's husband Lucius Malfoy can barely put in 45 minutes before blowing his load." She sneered with mocking words as she described her father Maximus Apollo Parkinson as being a damn manwhore and a deadbeat who got the parkinson house too many debts to pay and her mother Anastasia Demeter Parkinson had the unfortunate bastard killed in an accident by an assassin.

Hadrian had to stop himself from smirking, "Did your father die in an accident Hestia? Flora?" His smirk turned wider and darker upon the sight of their jade green and crystal lake blue eyes sparking with interest.

"How do you know that Hadri?" Hestia had auburn brown hair like a curtain around her neck and ears with DD-cup breasts wearing blue and red skimpy lingerie while Flora had dark green streaks in her hair and had hers a bit longer covering nearly her right eye wearing grass green and red accented panties and bra.

"Did the assassin have a marking?" His smirk grew when Hestia and Flora stalked toward him with narrowed eyes dropping into his lap dangerously to his cock no one knows about.

"He had the marking of an eagle colored a crimson motif deeper than blood on his sleeves and hood and had a scar going down the right side of his chest from his...collarbone..." Hestia trailed off when she spotted the edge of a scar near his collarbone peeking out from his muscle shirt and quickly pulled the bottom of it up showing his muscular pectorals and chest along with the...scar that looked like an angry orange near red like he gained it from being knocked off a tall cliff and then they saw the various cuts he kept hidden with his concealing clothing along his arms, stomach, shoulders and even the archaic angel tattoos along his forearms and hands.

"Y-you killed those bastards...why didn't you tell us?!" Pansy demanded suddenly looking very cross with him yet he saw the lust she held for the mysterious assassin persona of him.

"It wasn't such a big at the time plus did you really think i would allow Dumblebitch to try and have his so called weapon locked up till he figured out how to bind my core and the other skills and abilities i've acquired traveling as a child? Pfft as if i would allow that old wanker the chance!" Hadrian scoffed getting a look from Aphrodite, he huffed at the dry amusement clear as day.

"So that's why my mother always said your name so much in her sleep?" she had to hide a giggle at the jealous looks the other girls had upon announcing that.

"I think your nympho of a mother Flora wanted to ride that assassins stick when he tortured her brother and killed him."Hey Hadri did you know the Harpies have heard your underground assassin rep and want to invite you to have some fun time with them...you lucky dog you!" Millicent looked tougher but she had perfect curves and tits and a bubbly butt, soft silky black hair and dark grey eyes and looked very alluring.

_'Did my mother and father pray to the goddess of fertility or something?' _He wondered wondering how he got to be the only bloke in a dorm full of nearly naked girls.

"Now Hadri dear...i think its time we give you your reward thats been long overdue..." His eyes widened seeing the girls stand up with the lower year girls unclipping their bras and dropped them either to the side or floor hard as diamond nipples of different colors as they approached while the Carrow twins rubbed the slowly rising bulge lecherously with leers on their faces.

He swallowed, "Um can we talk about this rationally hehe?" They simply giggled pervertedly.

"Come to mama honey!" Hadrian yelped as his lower half was jumped by Aphrodite and pulled off and heard gasps as they stared at his cock in wonder.

"Oh my...you must be blessed very deeply!" She licked her lips upon the sight and Hadrian shivered feeling he would not be leaving till the morning.

If he bloody survives that is!

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 3 End!<strong>

**Hey guys here's the update please note the next chapter will be a lemon chapter, as i will try my best to make it longer than the lemons i normally do so be patient.**

**Yes Molly isn't being bashed like in my other fic, might be some raunchy action later after COS arc or so.**

**Anyways thank you for reading please note to review and rate hope you enjoyed the ass kickings in this chapter.**

**This is Shinku Kami No Arashi signing out!**

**Peace!**

**RESPECT DA COLA!**

***Punches the screen causing it to go black***

**Next Chapter - Chapter 4: Lemon Orgy Chapter.**


End file.
